


The Hospital

by Rust72



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Gross, Original Story - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust72/pseuds/Rust72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People have started to go missing and no one knows why or how. Young Lora is walking home one night when she is kidnapped. When she wakes she's in a Hospital run by insane nurses and a demonic doctor. Can she get out and who will help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the best writer so please bare with me

I stood frozen in the hallway. It was dark and the smell was horrible. My feet were bleeding now. There was so much glass on the floor that it was almost impossible to miss it. I could see something, a shape in the darkness. It didn’t move nor did I. the screams from the many isolation cells seemed to roar, like a lion who’s fighting for its prey. I didn’t want to be there, I wanted to be home. But it was no use, I was stuck. The shadow took a step forward and I closed my eyes tightly. I was scared. But I knew it would end soon.  
This all started 3 months ago, when multiple people started disappearing. My town was poor, not much to it. My mother was always at home while my father worked several jobs, ranging from a baker to a butcher. My younger sister had died 6 months back so we still mourned every dinner. We never really thought about the horrible things these lost kids had to go through. My sister was all we could think about.  
The rumor that was going around was that the kidnappers worked for the government. Since it would give them a bad rap if they cleared us out all at once, they slowly got rid of us, stealing our sanity away slowly. It was all for our land. It was a good size, plenty for some apartments and a super mall. But the other rumor is that all they want is living test subjects, to perform horrible experiments on them. What a horrible way to go.  
It was late and I was returning home from the bakery my father worked at. He had to stay late so I went home without him. The sky was black: no stars, no moon, just darkness. It was hard to see, but there were some street lights here and there. I walked quickly, scared I wasn’t alone. I heard a scream then a crash from behind a house. Before I could run the opposite direction, I was caught by a large hand. I turned to see that they had come. There were at least 6 men, staring at me with dark eyes. They pulled me towards their truck. I screamed but was muffled by his beefy hand. I knew that I was their next victim.  
The ride was bumpy, I didn’t like it. It felt like hours till the truck came to a stop. The doors opened and a man stepped inside. One by one he took the children from the truck, and disappeared out of site. I was the last of them. They picked me up since I was so limp with shock, and carried me inside a large building. The smell was horrible. It smelled like blood and mold. I heard distant screaming, like someone in excruciating pain. I was petrified. Would I end up like that?  
They placed me in a room and locked the door. It was musty, and dark. On a small trickle of light could be seen through the small window. Morning was arriving, and my family would be very worried. I laid on the hard bed, staring at the ceiling. “I want to go home” I sniffled. After at least 2 hours the door clicked then opened. I woman peered in and looked at me. She wore a gas mask and thick gloves. She motioned for me to come but I didn’t budge. “If you don’t come then I’m moving you to west wing. You don’t want to go there” she said in a muffled voice. I stood up slowly, and shuffled towards her. I didn’t know what would happen next.  
We walked down the hall of crying children towards large metal doors. The nurse unlocked one door with a large key then shoved me inside. I was startled by this sudden move, and didn’t move for a few moments. When I finally came around, I realized the nurse had locked me in. I banged on the door crying. “Let me out, let me out” I cried! There was no response. I was once again, a sitting duck. I turned nervously to look down the hall. It was also dark, with only a small light source from the windows.  
I walked down the hall quietly, hoping no one would hear me. But I was wrong. “I see you came to see me” said a voice behind me. I spun around to see a man in a respirator like the nurse, but he wore a lab coat, dribbled with blood stains. He stepped towards me, a needle in his hand. I turned to run but realized that there was nowhere to go. So I waited for an opening. A small pocket of space where I could whip past him.  
As he stepped forward, he wobbled a bit, giving me a chance to run past him. He reached for me, but he didn’t get a grip. I ran quickly. By now I had realized that I had no shoes on, so my feet were stepping on every sharp object on the floor. I could feel the blood seep between my toes; a feeling I will never forget. I could hear the doctor making his way down the hall, so I started to run. I turned a corner into complete darkness. It was unnerving, knowing that this was my only way. But I knew this could also be my advantage.  
I walked forward, using my hands as my eyes. The walls were cold and scratchy. I could feel the floor becoming colder as I slipped deeper into the darkness. There, at the end of the hall, I saw a light. Thinking I was finally free, I ran to it, not knowing what it was exactly. It was just ahead, not too far out of my reach. I was so close, almost in my fingers. Then, I was grabbed. Being pulled back, a hand over my mouth, was a horrible feeling. I closed my eyes and blacked out.  
It didn’t take long for me to realize I had woken up in a new place. My feet hurt from the cuts from the glass, and my lungs burned from the smell that had engulfed me. I wanted to give in, turn myself in to the doctor and await my undying fate. I stood up and patted the dust off my skirt. Thankfully, I still had my school uniform on. I began to walk forward, the only direction I felt conferrable to go towards. It wasn’t long till I realized that I wasn’t alone. I began to walk faster, lifting my feet higher, trying to avoid the broken glass and debris.  
Soon I came to an open corridor. There were windows with large rusty bars over them. It was night now. I could only see the little light that the moon gave. This was my advantage. I moved fast, running down the corridor towards a door. I opened it and rushed inside. It was very different than before. I was mad at myself, why had I chosen this door? I knew that I couldn’t leave. The door had closed behind me then locked. I was stuck in hell.  
Screaming and crying roared through the hall. On each side was a set of isolation rooms. Most of them were taken. The smell was putrid. Feces and decomposing life lingered in the air. I covered my mouth, trying not to puke. I moved forward slowly. The floor was wet. I didn’t dare to find out what it was, and continued to move. I could see a door in front of me, just ahead. But then a shape stepped in front of it. I froze in fear. The shadow didn’t moved nor did I. I saw it begin to move towards me, but I didn’t move. I had decided to give in. I stood and waited quietly, for fate to take hold.  
As the shadow grew closer, I could hear a step then a metal ting. It was like a metal poll being tapped on the cement ground. I closed my eyes tightly. Then felt it. The feeling of someone standing in front of me. I whimpered quietly as a hand touched my hand. It was soft and warm, nothing like the hands of the men who kidnapped her.  
I held my breath for a moment as the hand touched my face. I could feel it wipe the small cut on my cheek that was bleeding. I wasn’t sure what to do. It didn’t feel dangerous. I finally decided to open my eyes. First my right, then my left. I was surprised to see a boy. He was at least my age, maybe a little older. His eyes were light blue and his hair was short, dark and curly. He wore a tattered t-shirt, and faded jeans, with a zipper going up one of them.  
He took a step back, taking my hand. “It’s not safe here. Come with me” he said tugging my arm. I didn’t want to go, but I didn’t want to go back either. So I followed him, down a side hall and through two doors. As we walked I noticed he was limping slightly. It seemed like his left leg wouldn’t bend at the knee. It was unnerving. Is he like me, being taken here and trapped?  
We turned a corner and down a small dark hallway. It would be hidden to the normal person, but he knew it like the back of his hand. There was a door in front of us. Large and metal, it stood solid, almost fixed to the wall. He knocked on it then waited. There was a bang then footsteps as something approached the door. It opened slightly as a girl peeked out. “I’m back” the boy said. The girl giggled then flung the door open.  
It was the first time in a while that I smelled flowers. It was like I was outside again, but I wasn’t. We entered the room quietly, as the girl shut the door behind us. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light. When I opened them again, I was startled to see that this wasn’t any normal place. The people who stood in front of me were battered, deformed, almost in a monstrous state. The boy looked at me nervously. I bet he was thinking I was going to faint.  
I staggered slightly, but I kept upright. “Wh-what is this place” I asked. The boy put his hand of my shoulder and said, “It’s a safe haven. None of the nurses nor the doctor know about this place.” I believed him, but was still wary of the people in front of me. A boy about seven turned and looked at me. He got up and walked towards us, but staggered. I could tell he was top heavy, but not sure why.  
The boy who was with me helped the boy up and patted his back. “You alright, jimmy” the boy with me asked? The boy looked up and smiled. “Yes” he laughed. Then he turned and stumbled off. “See, they can’t hurt you” he said as he turned. I nodded my head reluctantly. “Um, what’s your name” I asked him. He seemed quite surprised by my sudden interest in him. “Eric, that’s what I go by” he said.  
After about a minute of staring at each other, I noticed his leg. I was startled to see that it wasn’t a leg, but almost a needle-like tube of metal. His pant leg covered the top but I knew that it wasn’t a clean transfer from metal to skin. “So you noticed it. That isn’t surprising, I can’t hide it anyway” he sighed. I could tell he was ashamed of it, but there wasn’t much he could do.  
I kneeled down, not knowing why, and touched it. It was cold, ridged. I didn’t like it at all. “Does it hurt” I asked as I looked up at him. His face was smudged with surprise and sadness. He turned away quickly and said, “If you mess with it then yeah.” I stood up and patted myself clean. I took a step forward and yelped. I’d forgotten that my feet were bleeding from the glass on the hall floors. It hurt more now that I was thinking about it.  
Erik took my hand and led me deeper into the strange room. It wasn’t really a room but more of a sector. “This is sector 16, one of the more forgotten areas of this hospital” Eric said. I nodded my head, still looking around the area. We turned a corner and into a dark room. The lights were out, most likely didn’t have power. The only source of light was from the one desk lamp and different machines that engulfed the room.  
In a chair in front of the desk lamp there sat a figure. I couldn’t make out any features accept a nurse hat and many bandages. The figure turned toward us, the eyes a bright green. I gulped hard. “A newbie?” the figure said. “Yeah, just found her an hour ago. Her feet are injured.” Eric said. The figure stood up and began to walk forward. I was scared and turned to run but Eric’s hand had a tight grasp on me.  
As the figure got close, I closed my eyes trying not to look at it. “Oi, don’t be scared, she’s not going to hurt you” Eric said. I opened my eyes to see a woman. She was a bit taller than me but much skinnier. Her hair was a dark brown and piled in a messy bun on top of her head. She wore an old, worn nurse uniform, almost like the ones from the 60s.  
Though she seemed beautiful, I was most troubled by the many bandages that covered her body. It covered her arms, neck, chest legs, and the majority of her face. She looked like an Egyptian mummy. “I’m sorry if I startled you, my appearance can be quite a shocker to new comers” she said. I stared at her for a moment then shook my head. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have panicked in the first place.” I replied. She reached out and took my hand. “I’m Tina. I’m the nurse that works in this sector.” She told me. “I’m Lora.” I replied.  
Though I couldn’t see it, I could tell she was smiling at me. “Eric said you were injured. Come in and let me see it” she said returning to the room. She flipped a switch, which I couldn’t see in the darkness, and a bright light came on. I was surprised that they had enough power to turn on a light this bright.  
“How do you get power” I asked? Eric looked at me and sighed. “We take it from the main building because the staff is too stupid to notice” he said. I could tell he was getting inpatient so I kept my mouth closed. The lady took my foot and examined it. “My goodness, how did you keep walking with this damage” the lady asked? I shrugged.  
She began to take pieces of glass out of my foot, wiping the blood off with gauze. It was truly painful. By the time she was finished, I could barely move. The pain had gotten to me. I saw a shadow over me, then blinked hard. Eric stood over me with a concerned looked. “w-what” I asked him. He shook his head. “Nothing” he replied.  
Soon I was lifted and carried to another room, where I was laid in a hospital bed. My feet were bandaged tightly, almost making me toes numb. “Stay here for now and rest, we’ll be back soon” Eric said, exiting the room. I remained in the bed quietly my mind blank as paper. Then soon, everything sunk in and tears entered my eyes. I sat up and grabbed my knees. I sobbed quietly to myself, trying not to make too much noise.  
So this is how my life ends, I thought. I thought of my parents and how they would take the loss of my sister and me. It was tough for me to think of this, but I knew it would push me forward. To give me hope that I would free myself. There was a small squeak at the door, and I turned my head to see who it was.  
A small face peered into the room at me. Her pale gray eyes stared at me with curiosity. She opened the door wider and stepped inside. I watched as she shuffled towards me, eyes affixed to the ground. She held a tray with a cup of water on it. “Um, I-I brought you some water” she stuttered. She looked normal to me, something I hadn’t seen for a while. “Thank you” I replied. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. But my eyes stayed cold.  
Her face, it wasn’t right at all. She could be taken like a normal child, if it wasn’t for her face. A large gaping wound was on her cheek, with only a small bit of skin that attached to her lips. I would see her teeth, from her last molar to her canines. It made me feel sick, yet I remained composed so I didn’t upset her. But from the look on her face, she was embarrassed of it. “Please don’t look at it” she said averting her eyes from me. “s-sorry, I didn’t mean to stare” is stuttered.  
I reached down and picked up the glass from the tray she held and took a sip. To my surprise, it was very clean. Being in a place like this, I expected the water to be vulgar. But it tasted better than the water back home. “Thank you. I needed it” I told her reassuringly. I patted her on the head lightly and she smiled happily. The girl then turned and ran to the door. But before she left she asked me, “What’s your name.” “Loraine, but I go my Lora” I told her. “My name is Uta, nice to meet you” the girl laughed. Then she turned and exited.  
Soon, Eric returned, a wet towel in hand. “Your face is dirty, let me clean it” he said. “No, no, I can do it” I told him. He shook his head. “I’m going to do it. You look disgusting” he said angrily. He placed the cool wet rag on my face and wiped it. It felt good, yet unconformable. “Why am I here? Why are all of us here” I asked him? Eric bit his lip. “If I knew that then we wouldn’t be here” he grunted. I grabbed his hand tightly and stared at him.  
“Why are we really here” I asked, squinting my eyes at him. He remained silent then sighed. “To die, that’s why. They want nothing more than to kill us, just for sick pleasure” he said. I felt my stomach turn as the words sunk in to my skin. “Does that mean, I’m going to die painfully? I can’t have that happen. I can’t become like you people” I cried. Eric slammed the rag on the floor angrily.  
“Do you think I want to be like this? Do you think that any of us can live a normal life now? I’m sick of you people treating us like monsters” he yelled. I began to understand my mistake and tried to apologize. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that” I said. But he didn’t believe me. He looked at me with a wild look, tears in the corners of his eyes. “Never say anything like that to anyone. If the children heard that, they would be heartbroken” he yelled at me. Then he turned and stormed out.  
It was then that I made the choice, to leave this safe haven, and try to get out myself. If I did that, the children would be free, and happy. But this plan had its downfalls. The children would have to live with the fear of judgment. But at least they would be free.  
I counted the minutes before I would leave and came up with different escape plans. After about an hour, I got out of the bed and made my way to the door. I pressed my ear against the door and listened. It was quiet, so I made my way out. The area was quiet. There were some children laying against the wall on blankets where they slept. I tip toed down the hall to main door. The girl who had opened it was gone, the perfect way to escape.  
It was dark in the hall way and I used my hands to get out of it. The light form outside seeped in, casting shadows on the ground. I went to a window and glanced outside. The area was flat and dusty, with no buildings to be seen. It wasn’t very reassuring, but I still had hope in escaping.  
I began to walk down the dark corridor towards some doors. I placed my hands on the cold door and closed my eyes. Could I make it, I thought. I took a deep breath and opened the door. It was heavy to push open and once I was in, it shut hard. I was too weak to hold it open, and now I was trapped.  
I was alone in a dark area where I hadn’t been. I walked down the hall slowly. It was quiet, much different than the last hall. Then I felt a chill go down my back and I turned suddenly to my left. It was a disturbing shape, like a lump of meat almost. As it got closer I realized it was children, twins to be exact. They were conjoined and badly deformed. The only human like thing on them was their faces and one arm. The rest was nothing but a pile of meat and flesh.  
“M-Momma” it gargled. It reached forward with its one arm, trying to grab me. I took a step back in fear, trying to avoid its path. But it was quick. It rushed forward, grazing my arm slightly. I could see a trail of blood form, as the thing crossed the hall. “Momma” it cried again. “I’m not your momma! Leave me alone” I yelled. The thing seemed taken back for a moment, then screamed as loud as it could.  
“Oh crap” I yelled as I ran to the next door. I grabbed the handles of the door and pulled it open as the thing rushed after me. I managed to make it safely, but the worst was still to come. I was standing with my back facing the hall, staring at the door. I heard breathing behind me, and I didn’t dare to look. But I couldn’t stand there forever.  
I turned to the source to see a bluish figure. It stepped towards me, wobbling as it got closer. Then I saw that there were more. Two more figures appeared from the darkness, about the same size as the first. The closer they got the more defined they became. Three girls, different lengths of hair, almost like they were triplets. They didn’t seem to be very fast, or maybe they didn’t see me. But once they got close enough for me to make out their defined features, I realized that their skin was blue.  
I stepped back startled, but my sudden movement only seemed to peak the monsters’ interest. They came towards me faster, wobbling and growling. Instinctively, I ran in the other direction, but they were fast. The three caught up to me, knocking me to the ground. I felt a sharp pain in my calve as one of them bit me. I screamed in pain, hoping someone would find me. But instead of Eric, it was someone else. His lab coat was drenched in blood and his eyes flashed with insanity. He grabbed me by my hair, pulling me up in front of him. “Found you” he laughed. Then, my side was penetrated by his syringe and I blacked out.  
When I awoke, I was on a table laying on my stomach. I tried to move, but my body was heavy. There were noises around me, but I couldn’t see who it was. I felt a hand on my back then a piercing pain. I knew that my back was cut open, and they were working on me. I wanted to call out, but my voice was missing. Their voices were muffled and groggy but I could understand them. “Give me the Kalcus before it goes bad.” Said a male voice. Kalcus, what’s that, I thought? Then I felt a squirmy wet feeling enter my back and I couched hard.  
The taste of blood stained my mouth as the strange creature spread through my body. Then I blacked out again. This time when I awoke, I was in the hall. I didn’t know which one, but I was alone. My lover torso was bandaged and my stomach ached. I sat up shakily and looked around. The area was quiet and the rooms were empty. Then I heard a familiar noise. A metal tapping followed by a single footstep. Eric came from a door at the end of the hall, his face stricken with fear.  
When he saw me, he seemed relieved, and he hurried to my side. “Thank god I found you.” He said. I looked up at him then fell into his arms. I was happy that now I was safe. He lifted me up, trying not to touch my back, then brought me back to sector 16. I was placed in another room, down where Tina worked. She watched over me for hours till Eric returned with water. He sat me up, letting me grip his shirt. I looked up at him, my eyes watering. I felt like a fool for going out alone in this maze of darkness, but Eric’s eyes never seemed to judge me for it.  
“I-I’m sorry.” I sniffed. Eric gripped my shoulder tightly, rocking me back and forth slightly. “Don’t worry, you’re not the first.” He said reassuringly. I shook my head, tears in my eyes. “I’m sorry.” I sobbed. Eric laid me back down on the futon that sat near one of Tina’s monitors, then laid down beside me. I rolled with the only strength I had towards him, and buried my face in his chest. It felt warm and inviting, a calming feeling I hadn’t felt in a while. “Oi, quit crying. You’ll make yourself sick.” Eric said, patting me on the head. I looked up at him then wiped my eyes. I could feel the pain in my back returning, and it made me sick just wondering what it was.  
“Eric, what’s a Kalcus?” I asked. He seemed taken back for a moment, then cleared his throat. “I’ve only heard of it, but I’m not sure what it is.” He said. I sighed then placed my face back into his chest. I wanted to stay there and hide from the world, but it wouldn’t help. Soon, I feel asleep again with my face still buried in warmth. When I awoke again, my back was in horrific pain. Before I fell asleep it was hurting, but now it was unbearable. I tried to move but it hurt too much. I looked around the room but Eric and Tina were nowhere to be seen. I was alone, and afraid.  
I managed to sit up on the futon, but the pain just became stronger. I began spitting and coughing up blood, and my vision was completely hazed. Then, I felt it. A squirmy, seeping feeling, exiting my lower back. I turned my head, trying to see what it was. As I got a glimpse of it, Eric came in. he looked at me, his face distraught with fear. Three large pinkish blue tentacles were emerging from my back, hissing as the cool air touched it. They seemed to move on their own, but at times I could move them freely. I had become a monster, and it still was growing.  
It got longer and longer as it began to engulf the room. I had forgotten about Eric by now, which is why when he grabbed me I was startled. His sudden emergence caused the tentacles to whip around violently, knocking over all of Tina’s work. “s-stop!” Eric yelled. He was scared stiff and didn’t let go of me. Then he screamed it again. “Stop.” This time, it seemed to do something. But that was short lived. The tentacles began to go rapid through the room, with no end in sight. “Stop, stop.” Eric cried. I felt him trembling in my arms, but I could seem to hold him tight enough. Then a sharp pain was felt in my arm, as the tentacles began to slow to a stop.  
Behind me in the other door frame, stood Tina. She had thrown a syringe with some drug in it that caused the tentacles to stop. I looked at her, my eyes still hazy. Then I turned to Eric, who was still holding onto me. “E-Eric.” I whispered. He looked up at me then turned and vomited on the floor. The stress and fear must have taken a toll on him, I thought. Tina placed her hand on my shoulder and shook me lightly. “Are you feeling better now?” she asked. I nodded my head. I did feel better, much better than before. But the feeling of disappear still lingered.  
The three up us sat in a room with chairs and couches in it. Tina sat in a wooden rocking chair, me on a couch, and Eric in a recliner. Tina cleared her throat then began the explanation. “I’ll say this now, you are very lucky. Not many people have survived or have been able to control a Kalcus.” She told me. I leaned forward eagerly. “What is a Kalcus anyway?” I replied. Tina placed her finger on her bandage lips thinking. “The doctor has tried it on many different children, all whom have died. I believe it’s a living organism, one that the host can control by will. I not sure exactly what it is made of but it can be very dangerous.” She explained. I could feel my body begin to tremble.  
I stood up suddenly, and began to exit the room when I felt a hand grip my arm. Eric stood behind me, his face no longer pale. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked in a stern voice. The serious look he had made me quiver, and I tugged my arm away quickly. “I, just want to be alone. Please.” I told him, my head hanging low. This time, he didn’t stop me, allowing me to walk away by myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of the Hospital!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my bad writing

I knew not to leave the area, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t explore the safe zone. By now, everyone was awake and moving. I watched as children ran around me, each of them extremely deformed. A boy about twelve looked at me, his are swollen with large claws growing out of it. Next to him, a girl with a gaping hole where her right eye was, stood next to him. I could see small tears form in her eyes, which made me realize what my face must have looked like. Putting my hands up in apology, I smiled. “Sorry, I’m new.” I laughed nervously. The two looked at me deeply, but seemed to soften. “It’s ok. We’re used to it.” The girl sniffed. 

I felt like an ass after that. So many children, their childhood taken and replaced with fear. How could I be so stupid? I continued to walk, looking around at the area. Then I bumped into something. Looking down I saw Uta, who looked up at me surprised. She was so small and innocent. “L-Lora, what are you doing here?” she stuttered. “Oh, I’m sorry, just went for a short walk.” I mumbled. I couldn’t look her in the eyes. After what Eric told me and what had just happened, I was fearful of what I was capable of. “Um, have you seen Eric?” Uta asked. Her voice was small and nervous, like a child who had just been scolded. I pointed to where Tina’s room was, not meeting Uta’s eyes. “He’s with Tina.” I said. Uta nodded her head and rushed past me.  
I knew she was scared of me; all the children were scared of me.  
I had that thing, that monster, growing inside of me. I wanted to leave again, but I was worried that I would become like those monsters that attacked me. If that happened, I could hurt all these children. I felt something cold against my face, and realized that I was crying. Wiping my eyes, I turned to go back to Tina’s. As I grew closer to the room, I could hear laughing from inside. It was Eric and Uta, sitting on the couch and chatting. Leaning close to the door, I listened. “So, I drew this picture for you.” Uta said. “You did, can I see it?” Eric asked. There was a pause then a laugh. “Is that me? I look like a monster.” Eric laughed. “Big Brother! Don’t make fun of my drawings!” Uta pouted. Big brother? Wait, Uta is Eric’s sister!? I couldn’t believe it. No wonder he was so protective of her. 

“Ease dropping are we.” Tina whispered in my ear. I nearly jumped out of my skin. “T-Tina, you scared me.” I whimpered. Tina snickered at me. Taking my arm, she pulled me away from the door. “Come with me, I need to show you something.” Tina said. We entered the room of machines, the room I first came to. Rifling through her cabinet, Tina pulled out a few photographs. “Since you are older than the others, it might be best I show you this.” Tina said. I sat down in a chair, eagerly waiting. “I’ll start out bluntly. Eric is not Uta’s brother.” She said. “What?!” I yelled. Tina covered my mouth, shushing me. “Quiet. We aren’t allowed to let the younger kids know.” She whispered. Removing her hand, I nodded in agreence. “Then why is he pretending?” I asked. Tina walked over to the cabinet, and pulled a few photos out. “Uta came here with her brother, Cyan. Cyan was only 12 at the time, and Uta was 4.” She began. She handed me the photos. It showed a picture of a very young Uta, and an older boy. His hair was ark and messy, and he had a bright smile on his face. He was holding Uta, show seemed to be the happiest child ever. “What happened to him?” I asked. Tina nodded her head.  
“They were both taken by the doctor and separated. I was still a nurse then, although I was taking children to the safe house when the others weren’t looking.” She paused, then began again.   
“Cyan was the first to be tested. They cut him open and began to modify his brain. He wasn’t fully sedated, and his screams echoed in the hall. Uta was forced to watch it. It was the sickest thing I had ever seen. After he was done, he had become insane, and extremely strong. Part of the hospital collapsed with his new power of destruction. After him was Uta, who had it much easier. After her injury,   
I took her to the safe house.  
But, her sanity was damaged after seeing her brother torn apart. So, against the laws that I laid down in the safe house, I gave her a dosage of Drug-induced amnesia.” She said. I felt my stomach churn as I tried to visualize her pain. “So, if she forgot about Cyan, why does she need a brother?” I asked. “Even though her memories were erased, she still remembered she had a brother. So Eric became her seriate.” Tina said. I looked at the photos in my hands, feeling the painful tears begin to fall again.  
“So you told her.” Eric said from the door way. “She was old enough, and I believe it will benefit her time here.” Tina remarked. “I see. As long as you keep that secret, Uta’s life will be better.” Eric said. I nodded my head. “What happened to Cyan anyways?” I asked. Tina didn’t speak. Taking a step forward, Eric held out his hand. “Showing might be better than explaining.” He said.


End file.
